Dark Alliances
by EvFan5282
Summary: Desperate to get rid of Zoey for good, Neferet takes the House of Night to live in Hogwarts for a while. Little does Zoey know that Neferet is planning to have an alliance with Voldemort to kill Zoey, Stevie Rae, Harry Potter, and their friends.
1. Neferet's Speech

**Hey :) I'm really excited to write this story, and I hope you like it :) In my story Kalona never happened, Aphrodite is still a vampyre, Zoey never Imprinted with Heath, and Stark is already Zoey's Warrior/Consort. _Most, _not all, of the POVs are going to be Stevie Rae, Zoey, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Stark, and Neferet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or House of Night!**

* * *

Neferet's POV

"I'd like to personally like to welcome the visitors of the House of Night to Hogwarts! It truly is an honor to have such a unique school live with us for quite a while." Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the Hogwarts, announced to both my school and his school in the rather large dining hall.

I kept up a cheerful act as he droned on about how his students should treat my House of Night with utmost respect, and everything else involved in that concept. I had just recently brought all of my students from our home in Tulsa, Oklahoma to here, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England, a school for young wizards so the students could keep busy with a ton of other children their age.

I had my reasons for contacting Albus Dumbledore and asking him about our schools "bonding" with each other. But I didn't care about the experience of having my students temporarily live with wizards their age. I didn't care about the "exciting" new environment we would be staying. I didn't even care that I would be living with insignificant humans who somehow can control _magic. _All I cared about was contacting this Voldemort guy to take care of Zoey and her friends. They were getting in my way of taking out the humans who destroy and discriminate against our kind. If I could just get rid of them, my goal would be reachable. Vampyres would control again. I would be a hero for restoring the ancient ways. I would seek revenge for the years of abuse I received from my human father. All that's standing in the way is that brat Zoey Redbird. If she would go away, I would have everything I ever wanted. I would rule this world.

I tuned in when I heard Albus say, "I would now like to welcome the High Priestess of the House of Night to the podium to explain to everyone why her students are so special. Please give a warm welcome to High Priestess of the House of Night, Neferet." Applause rippled through the dining hall as I stood up and gracefully made my way to the podium. I flipped my long auburn hair over my shoulder and plastered a fake smile on my face as I stood up to the podium to start speaking to the confused looking group of children.

"Hello students of Hogwarts, I am the High Priestess of the House of Night, but you can call me Neferet. It is a pleasure to meet you all and hope that both schools have a great time spending all of this indefinite time together. I am fully aware that you learn things differently here than normal people, so I will tell you how our school is different from humans. I would rather you be fully informed at the beginning than for you to find out later on. If you are unaware of the matter, the House of Night is made up of fledglings, red fledglings," I added that part grudgingly, since they were meant to be my dirty little secret, "and adult vampyres." A roar of outrage swept through the young wizards, and I put on a fake frown. Truth was I wanted to slap each one of those kids for discriminating against us. How rude these children were. Obviously Zoey will get along with these kids quite well.

They just kept yelling and acting like out of control animals until Albus yelled, "Silence!" Then everything went dead silence. Even the human children would be able to hear a pin drop. I smiled a fake smile at Albus and said, "Thank you Albus. Now, I would ask you to not believe rumors about us. If any of you have any questions right now, I'd be glad to answer them." And of course, just about every hand in the room shot up, except for my students, of course. I suppressed a sigh and pointed to a random brunette girl in the audience and smiled.

"You there, please tell me your name." I said politely, and the girl stood up with a polite smile on her face.

"Hello Neferet, I am Hermione Granger." the girl said and bowed in respect, the Amazon way. A couple of the kids in the crowd snickered at her gesture, but I thought that she did something right by researching us and learn how to show respect in the right way.

I smiled a genuine smile at her and said, "Hello Hermione, now, what is your question?"

Hermione cleared her throat and asked, "I read up on your kind-" there were several groans from the young wizards in the audience, "and I just wanted to ask this question; is it true that you were all Chosen by your Goddess Nyx?" I smiled even bigger at her question, because it wasn't a very stupid question asked by some child moron asking if we couldn't eat garlic.

"Why yes Hermione, it is true we were all Chosen by our Goddess. I'm glad that you are informed of us, and not some child asking a ridiculous question about us." I said honestly, trying hard not to sneer the last part. I noticed several hands went down in the audience. My eyes scanned the crowd and I saw that Zoey Redbird staring warily at me. We locked eyes for a second, and then pulled away before anyone noticed anything.

Hermione smiled and sat back down. I continued looking at the crowd until I saw a young boy with pale blonde hair that looked almost white with his hand up, a very unpleasant expression featured on his face. I pointed at him and said "You there, what is your name?"

The boy answered with a sneer, "Draco Malfoy. Don't forget it." I fought very hard to not narrow my eyes at him and lecture him about how rude he was.

Instead, I smiled politely at him and said, "I'm quite sure I won't forget it. Now Draco, what is your question?" He looked quite annoyed that I ignored the ignorance he spoke with before.

"Why are you even here at the school? To suck our blood?" he asked me in disgust, and there was some commotion coming from the table with the kids with the snake emblem on their cloaks. My fledglings shot the kids dirty look, and I gave a genuine chuckle at Draco's stupidity. The boy has a lot to learn.

"No Draco, we're here to give my students a new learning environment and for you young wizards to experience living with students different from your kind. Actually, there are many similarities between wizards and vampyres. As you wizards can control magic, some of our students have affinities given to us by our Goddess. We have several gifted fledglings among us and many gifted teachers. Actually, would you mind if I introduced you all to the most gifted fledgling in all of history?" I asked the crowd, and I saw Zoey slap her forehead in annoyance. I smiled even bigger at that. Anything to embarrass that blasted Zoey Redbird. The crowd nodded and there were some murmured yeses so I smiled.

"Okay, I would like you all to meet my fledgling, a very special fledgling indeed, Zoey Redbird, leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons." I said, and my fledglings started cheering and applauding for the brat. Zoey reluctantly stood up and headed towards the stand to speak in front of hundreds of young and immature wizards.

* * *

**So how did you like chapter uno? :) I'll try as hard as I can to update once every 3 days, and I'll love you forever if you review or submit an idea :) I'll even accept flames, because they do count as reviews. :) Shout-outs for any reviews!**


	2. Zoey's Speech

**Hey guys :D LOL, I'm sorry that it's just another boring speech. The next chapter is another speech too, but it's SO much more entertaining then these first 2 chapters. After that is when the story really starts :) I'd like to thank benthefirst for reviewing! I really appreciate the feedback ;D So, on with the story we go!**

* * *

Zoey's POV

"Okay, I would like you all to meet my fledgling, the fledgling I mentor, a very special fledgling indeed, Zoey Redbird, leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons." Neferet had said a little smugly, obviously wanting to embarrass me, and everyone from the House of Night started applauding. I reluctantly stood up, knowing Neferet was only sending me up there so I can feel uncomfortable. Well, Neferet obviously has some bullpoopie for me in store.

Before I could panic or freak out Zoey style, Stevie Rae elbowed me softly, winked, and said in her Okie twang with a big smile on her face, "Don't worry Z, y'all do great up there." That gave me _so_ much more confidence. And trust me; I really needed the confidence right now. I quickly mouthed thanks to Stevie Rae and walked up nervously to the stand.

When I got up there, Neferet simply moved out of my way and I stood behind the podium, in front of hundreds of people. I looked at all of the wizard's expressions, ranging from interest, to confusion, to even hatred. That honestly didn't make me feel any better. I just wanted to go watch a movie with Stevie Rae and drink some good ol' brown pop. I took a deep breath and reluctantly started speaking.

"Hello students and staff of Hogwarts, my name is Zoey Redbird. I'm happy to meet you all today and would be glad to explain everything you need to know about the Tulsa House of Night. I'll try to cover the basics before I choose people from the audience to ask questions." I said, proud of myself that I had a good start with the whole thing. I smiled and then continued, becoming a little bit more relaxed with the whole public speaking thing.

"Okay, as Neferet pointed out before, the House of Night consists of fledglings and full grown vampyres and red fledglings and vampyres." I saw looks of confusion from the audience and saw some quiet remarks exchanged, so I added, "Yes, there is a difference between the two types, but I don't know if everyone from the House of Night are comfortable enough to have me explain. Actually, I'll send my friend Stevie Rae up here after I'm done to explain more to you about it, as long as she's comfortable with it." I started saying, and Stevie Rae gave me a thumbs up from the audience, showing that she was okay with explaining the matter I don't have the guts to explain. I smiled back at her, relieved I don't have to spill the gruesome details. Stevie Rae really is a good High Priestess, and I'm happy out of all people it was her that was made leader.

"You all might be familiar about legends about vampyres, and let me tell you this right now; we don't live up to the stereotype. Well, not exactly anyway, but Stevie Rae is the one to explain that whole mess. We don't bite people. Even if we do, those people don't Change into vampyres, the person and the vampyre will just share this special bond called an Imprint. Basically to become a fledgling vampyre you are Marked specially by our goddess Nyx. Some vampyres have affinities for the elements or other things. For example, there are several students in our House of Night that have Goddess given affinities, or gifts as you could call them. And another thing you should know; we don't all make the Change, or become a full grown vampyre. Some fledglings reject the Change, and then they die. Fledglings usually reject the change because their bodies aren't healthy or fit enough or they are away from a full grown vampyre for an extended amount of time. I won't go into detail about that, because that's another thing Stevie Rae is going to explain and I don't want to steal her thunder. Oh, and it is false that vampyres can't go into the sunlight. It does make them very uncomfortable, but they do not die. Okay, any questions?" I asked the audience. Several hands went up, not nearly as many as when Neferet asked. I pointed to a random kid in the crowd.

"You there, what's your question?" I asked him, and he responded instantly.

"Neferet said you were special. What does she mean by that?" he asked me curiously, and I groaned internally. I wished I could slap Neferet upside the head for saying that. I didn't have to look behind me to know that Neferet was smiling smugly. Cue the "OMG Zoey is not normal" talk and rumors. I sighed and eventually answered the question.

"What she means by that is that I have an affinity for all five elements and that's unheard of, especially for a fledgling." I explained, but then Damien's hand shot up. His expression looked eager to explain, and he winked at me. I smiled at him, relieved I don't have to be the one to explain my weirdness. "Well, it looks like Damien wants to explain more about it. He's the smarter one, so go ahead and this whole crazy thing, Damien." I said, and Damien stood up and started speaking loudly and clearly. _He has much better public speaking skills I could ever dream of, _I noted when he started speaking.

"Zoey is a very special fledgling. She is Marked exquisitely by our goddess, Nyx. She's the only fledgling in history to have an entirely filled in Mark, _and_ the only vampyre or fledgling to have extended tattoos. She also has an affinity for all 5 of the elements, air, fire, water, earth, and spirit." Damien explained, and then sat down. I looked behind me to see that Neferet really was smiling smugly. I guess it really is her pride and joy to embarrass me. How lovely.

I faced back to the microphone and said, "Thank you Damien." I turned back to the kid and asked, "Did that answer your question?" He nodded and sat back down. I looked over the crowd and selected another kid. "You there, what is your question?"

She stood up and asked, "Neferet said that you are the head of the Dark Daughters and Sons. What does that mean?" Ha, now I can turn this right back on Neferet.

"Good question. What being the head of the Dark Daughters and Sons means that I'm a High Priestess in training, so I'm basically Neferet's successor." I explained, and I turned around to see I wiped the smile off of Neferet's face. I smiled, proud that I could knock a smile off of Neferet's face, and continued explaining. "The Dark Daughters and Sons is an elite group at the House of Night. Have you ever heard of an honor society? Well, it's really similar to that. We have 7 prefects that keep the school in check and everyone in the group meets once a month for an exclusive ritual." The girl nodded and sat back down. I noticed that only one other kid had their hand raised, so I pointed at the kid and said with a smile, "Go ahead and ask your question."

The boy spoke curiously and asked, "What is an Imprint?" Oh joy, not this question. I barely understood the whole Imprint thing myself and I'm the one who was actually Imprinted with Stark. And obviously Aphrodite is going to kill me for explaining a certain part about it.

I took a deep breath and said, "Well…, you see this is kind of hard to explain. When a vampyre bites someone, they are bonded mentally. It's like two people in one being. If one person is hurt, the other person will feel it just as bad. They can feel each other's emotions and basically, well, how to say this next part without offending two of my friends…ah, I got it. Depending what kind of relationship you have with the person, the Imprint can trigger, well, it makes you want to do physical things with the other person." I explained, and there were a couple of snickers and Aphrodite was sending me the death glare. I cringed and quickly added, "And I will say this again, depending on the _relationship_ you have with the person. For example, if you are both girls and don't like each other very much, it will just mean you can tell when something is wrong with the other person; it will not trigger physical stuff. Well, if there is no more questions then come on up Stevie Rae." I said, eager to get away from the topic of Imprinting. Everyone clapped as I walked down from the podium and Stevie Rae walked up to it with her short blonde curls bouncing up and down.

When we crossed paths, Stevie Rae said with one of her big hearted smiles, "Good job, Z." I smiled at her and said, "Thanks Stevie Rae. You'll do great, too." See, this is why she's my best friend.


	3. Stevie Rae's Speech

**Sorry I'm a day late! I was REALLY busy yesterday. I didn't get home until 8 and I crashed the second I hit the couch. I didn't even watch American Idol for crying out loud, so THAT says a lot right there. So, here's Chapter 3, and please, I ask for one thing; REVIEW. I know who added this story to their alert list, but I will not call you out on it. Just PLEASE review. All you have to do is say hi or post a smiley face. I'll even accept flames. I just want a review. The review page is feeling very lonely :( Okay, but on with the story! Last speech I promise. Action starts next chapter :)**

* * *

Stevie Rae's POV

After Z was done with her whole speech about the House of Night and regular vampyres and fledglings, I walked up enthusiastically to the podium to explain to all of these confused kids what the Bubba red vampyres were.

As I stood up in front of the podium, I quickly locked eyes with that traitor Neferet and we narrowed eyes at each other for an instant. Then I remembered I was standing in front of a billion people and started speaking into the microphone.

"Hey y'all, I'm Stevie Rae! I guess before you start bombardin' me with all of your crazy questions, let me just tell y'all I'm the High Priestess of us red vampyres and fledglings, pretty much because I'm the only changed female red vampyre. Actually, I'm one out of the only two red vampyres in existence. Hey Stark, give a quick wave to everyone in the room!" I said, and Stark stood up from his seat and waved to everyone. Zoey and Aphrodite laughed at his discomfort, and Stark quickly sat down. I chuckled then continued.

"As Zoey said I would, I guess I'll explain some of this crazy mumbo jumbo about us red vampyres and fledglings. To start off, we're not like those other vampyres Zoey was talkin' bout. Actually we were at first, but then bad things happened and I will not bore you with those details." I explained brightly with a smile then chuckled. I saw Zoey, the Twins, Jack, Damien, and even _Aphrodite_ smiling at me as I chatted along about something they found very disturbing. I looked over the audience and saw I had their complete attention, and that girl Hermione looked really interested in this stuff. Good for her that she was actually learning some important stuff.

"I don't want to disturb you guys or anythin' so let me make this clear; I'm just a seventeen year old girl who won't go anywhere without my roper jeans or cowgirl boots, has a thing for Kenny Chesney (the cutest guy and best singer in this whole dang world), and will do anything for a lifetime supply of Lucky Charms. If you get uncomfortable with the story, just cover your ears and I won't be offended or anythin'." I pointed out, and the crowd laughed at my statement. I grinned hugely, liking the direction we were going with the positive attitude.

"Well, on we go with this here dramatic and hugely disturbing story. So, you know what Zoey said about fledglings rejecting the Change?" A couple of the people in the audience nodded and I continued.

"Well, when they die they remain dead for a couple days or so, but eventually they wake up from the dead as red fledglings." Several people in audience gasped and covered their ears, obviously using the idea I mentioned earlier, and many more shifted uncomfortably in their seat.

I chuckled and said, "Don't worry, we don't bite. Well, not any of the red fledglings here anyway. When we wake up, we are pretty much drained of our humanity and such. You could pretty much call it going all psycho and that sorts," I said trying to joke around with this whole thing, but no one laughed. Sigh, so much for making this as entertaining as possible.

"Well, eventually the red fledglings have to make the choice whether they embrace whatever humanity they have left or go bad and basically live up to the vampyre stereotype. It ain't pretty, that's for sure." I said, and I saw Zoey nod in agreement. I smiled and continued.

"Well, guess what? You guys have nothin' to worry 'bout. All the red fledglings and vampyres here are as good and sweet as my mama's apple pie so don't stress 'bout anythin'! Well, everyone but Stark. Stark will hunt you down to the end of the planet if you mess with his Zoey," I joked cheerfully and the audience laughed. I saw Stark and Zoey blush, and I continued explaining.

"There are more differences between us and those vampyres over there. They can go out the sunlight and everythin', but we can't. If we do, we'll burn to a crisp like a homemade toaster strudel put into the toaster for too long. Another thing is that us red vampyres and fledglings are stronger and faster and have stronger senses than Zoey and everyone else in the House of Night. And for some odd reason the red fledglings can't enter someone's home unless they were invited inside by the owner. In this case, they were only able to come in 'cause Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to invite us in and let us stay here with y'all!" I said, giving a nice big smile to Professor Dumbledore, and almost everyone applauded. Well, almost everyone was good enough for me.

"Now, I have to think if I covered everything. Let me use my psychic powers to see if I covered everythin' 'bout this here topic." I joked, and put my hands in a meditating gesture, and the crowd roared with laughter. I smiled. I was happy I lightened the mood. I didn't want everyone freaking out over the red fledglings.

"Ah, now I remember. Red fledglings cannot reject the Change, because they already did who knows when. Can die if you're already dead, can ya?" I said and winked, and there were a couple of chuckles from the crowd. I then realized I was done, so I guess now it's time for questions.

"Okay, question time! Anyone have a question for lil' ol' me to answer?" I asked innocently, and several hands shot up. I saw that the girl named Hermione had her hand up, and eager to learn expression on her face.

"You all the way over there, Hermione! I got your name right I hope," I said, and Hermione chuckled and nodded.

"Yes you did. Can red vampyres possess affinities like other vampyres?" she asked me with a curious expression, and I smiled. Ha, an actual genuine question. Not some not so bright kid asking me a pre-school question.

"Well, can y'all smell this?" I asked them, and I whispered for earth to come fill the room with its sweet aroma. Everyone gasped in wonder, and everyone seemed to take in the sweet scent of a meadow. Hermione looked back at me.

"You have an affinity for earth?" she asked me, clearly enjoying the scent of the meadow. I laughed joyfully.

"Yep I do, and I think it's the best element to be able to live alongside with. And I'm not the only one with a great affinity. My amazin' friend Kramisha over there has a very cool affinity for poetry. Oh, and let's not forget poor Stark over there and his great affinity for archery. If ya'll need archery lessons, Stark is your mentor!" I said cheerfully, and everyone laughed. Several more hands went up.

I saw a guy with glasses and a cool lightning shaped scar and I pointed at him and asked, "You all the way over there! What is your question?"

He stood up and asked, "How come you _and_ Neferet are High Priestesses, and not just only one of you." I felt a pang of annoyance go through me when he said Neferet. That evil witch ain't taking control of my buddies! And I'm sure not ready to lead around all of the professors at the House of Night. That would be Zoey's job in the future, not mine.

"Good question. Well, why isn't the president of the United States in charge of England?" I countered his question, and he looked at me dumbfounded. I kept up my smile the whole time.

"England and America are completely different countries," he said in his British accent, and I smiled bigger and pointed at him.

"Exactly. It wouldn't make sense for a regular vampyre to be in charge of red vampyres just as it wouldn't make sense for America's president to be in charge of England. And since I was the first red vampyre and the only female red vampyre, I'm the High Priestess of red vampyres. Neferet is High Priestess of the regular vampyres at the House of Night. Golly, that would be a pain in the bootie to lead around both red _and_ normal vampyres!" I explained, and smiled smugly at Neferet's slipping smile. Ha Neferet, you just got owned Stevie Rae style!

"Any more questions from the audience?" I asked, and no hands shot up. I smiled and said, "I'll take that as a no. I'll be seeing y'all around school!" I said, and everyone cheered as I took my seat next to Zoey. We both looked up at Neferet, who was glaring at the two of us ever so slightly. Zoey turned to me and hugged me.

"That was great Stevie Rae! You're a great High Priestess." Z said, and we continued hugging. As soon as we pulled away, I grinned at her.

"Do you think I royally ticked of Neferet?" I asked her with a grin, and she grinned back.

"I think you deserve a lifetime supply of Lucky Charms for pushing her buttons." Z said, and we both laughed. I think that we're going to have a blast here at Hogwarts.


	4. Fearsome Foursome

**AHH I'm so sorry for not updating all of my stories in forever! You see my brother broke my laptop, so that was a very big setback :/ Please go to my profile for more information about how I'm going to update my stories and upcoming stories I'm going to post. (And if you have read my profile, I said I was going to post this chapter last night but I kinda forgot about it XD sorry!)**

**Okay, I think I forgot to mention this in the beginning, but Fred and George never left Hogwarts. What a HP fanfic without the twins? ;)**

* * *

Hermione's POV

After the young High Priestess of red vampyres, Stevie Rae, was done with her very fascinating speech, Neferet took the podium and started speaking to the whole room again, a kind, motherly smile on her face. I honestly really admired Neferet. She was beautiful, kind, and a great public speaker. I hope I would be able to spend some time with her and have a good conversation with her.

Neferet smiled a dazzling smile and said, "I hope Zoey and Stevie Rae explained everything you wanted to know and answered all of your questions. The two of them are marvelous students, and if you have any more questions you could ask me or either of them. I personally think they covered all of the basics." Everyone clapped for Zoey and Stevie Rae, and Zoey banged her head against the table in embarrassment. I guess Zoey is not one for attention, is she?

"Now, I will explain scheduling and rooming to everyone in this room, both students of Hogwarts and Tulsa House of Night." Neferet stated, and she had everyone's undivided attention. "Both schools will keep their normal schedules. Hogwarts students will continue their day classes. I am not aware of what time class starts and ends, but you will maintain your normal schedule at whatever time you start and finish. House of Night will continue their night classes from eight to three, per usual." Neferet said, and smiled hugely at her students. "At meal times, the House of Night will eat breakfast when Hogwarts eats dinner and vice versa. The only different times will be lunch, where Hogwarts will eat alone in the day and House of Night will eat alone at night. Of course, some things _are_ going to change," Neferet explained, and she smiled as she spoke.

"New courses will open up to both schools. For Hogwarts, these new courses will take place at different times at night, and you will be put in classes with my students. Please be aware that these classes may interfere with your sleeping schedule, so I would recommend that you choose classes according to your sleeping schedule. If you have any questions, look for the following professors and they will answer them. I will not give you a specific time at which class starts, because you all should be at the following places at eight tonight if you wish to attend these classes." Neferet said, and she pulled out a piece of white paper.

"The courses include the following; Fencing with Professor Dragon Lankford will take place in the dining hall. Drama class with Erik Night will take place in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Equestrian class with Professor Lenobia is going to be outside in the stables, of course. Spells and Rituals class with Professor Anastasia Lankford is in the Charms room. Archery with Stark will be outside by the Forbidden Forest. Our newest class, Red Vampyre Sociology, with Stevie Rae will be in the Potions room. And the last class, Vampyre Sociology, with me will be in the Transfiguration room." Neferet announced the classes, and when she was done she smiled at all of us. I decided I should probably take Spells and Rituals, Red Vampyre Sociology, and Vampyre Sociology. Those sound like the most informative classes. I took a glance over at Ron who was staring at Neferet with his mouth hanging wide open. Well, obviously Ron is taking Vampyre Sociology. He seems to have taken a fancy for Neferet.

Neferet then turned to the House of Night and said, "Now for the courses that are available to the House of Night. These will take place during the day and you will be mixed in with the students of Hogwarts. I highly, highly recommend that red fledglings do not take any of these classes except for Potions that are in the dungeon." Neferet explained seriously, and I found it great that Neferet really cares for her students.

She then said, "The following courses are available; Potions with Professor Slughorn down in the dungeons. Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape in the Defense Against the Darks Arts room. Divination with Professor Trelawney is up in the tower. History of Magic with Professor Binns is in the History of Magic room. Muggle Studies with Professor Burbage is in the Muggle Studies room." Neferet said, and then a look of concern came upon her face.

"Now, for my students, I certainly would not recommend it, but Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid outside by the Forbidden Forest. You must be at the classrooms when Hogwarts starts lessons. If you decide to take more than one class, you may jump around as you please. The rest of the classes are strictly for wizards, as some of the classes at the House of Night are strictly for fledglings. Also, it would be fantastic if Hogwarts students can show my students their way around the castle." Neferet explained, and then she continued on with the rooming.

"Now, for the issue of rooming, we have decided it would be best for the red fledglings live down in the dungeons with the Slytherins." Neferet said, and several of the Slytherins groaned about living with the red fledglings. Neferet frowned, but continued.

"Third and fourth formers will live in the Gryffindor tower and fifth and sixth formers will live in the Hufflepuff tower. The professors will be staying in the wing where all of the Hogwarts professors live. Well, that is all for now, and if anyone has any questions, be free to ask any professor form either school. Classes will resume tomorrow, as we would like students to talk with each other and get used to living with each other. Now, let's eat, and feel free to move around and talk with everyone." Neferet concluded with a smile, and the food magically appeared in front of us like it did every night. I looked over to see how the students from the House of Night reacted to this. I chuckled when one student fell off of his chair when the food appeared in front of him.

As Ron and Harry were digging in, I looked over at Zoey and Stevie Rae and decided I wanted to go meet them personally. It couldn't hurt to make new friends with the other students. They seemed nice.

"Ron, Harry, let's go over by the House of Night and talk to them." I told them. They both instantly stopped eating and Ron looked over my way with a disbelieving expression featured upon his face. Harry looked horrified by what I just said.

"Bloody hell Hermione, I'm not going anywhere near those vampyres!" Ron exclaimed loudly, and I glared at him. From the House of Night table two tables away, a beautiful blonde girl with blues eyes sitting next to a girl with mocha colored skin and brown hair stuck her tongue out at Ron then turned back around to talk to her friend. Ron failed to notice the girl.

"Ron Weasley didn't Neferet, Zoey, and Stevie Rae _all_ just say they're not the stereotype? How rude of you to judge them like that. If you two aren't going over, I am going by myself." I stated angrily and stood up, and so did Ginny. I looked over at her and she smiled at me.

"I'll go with you Hermione. Let the boys dig in their food like pigs, we'll just go over there by ourselves without them." Ginny said with a wink, and then the twins stood up with smirks on their faces. I groaned internally. Someone kill me right now. Why in the world would Fred and George want to go over and talk to the other school?

"Don't forget us," Fred said in mock hurt, standing up from his chair and slowly walking over to join us. George followed his lead and came over by us, a grin on his face.

"That Zoey chick is pretty hot, so it couldn't hurt to introduce our lovely selves," George said in his irritating way, and Ginny gave him the Death Glare.

"George, she has a boyfriend already you moron!" Ginny exclaimed, and George grinned at his aggravated younger sister.

"Only makes it that much more exciting, Ginny," George said with a smirk, and he high-fived Fred. I sighed in utter defeat. I decided we should just get this over with before they get Lee Jordan over here to join this interesting party.

"C'mon then, let's go over," I said, and the four of us started walking over to the House of Night table, getting questioning looks from people from our table. _Guess we're the fearsome foursome to them, going over to the House of Night table, _I mused to myself as we walked. Lord knows what's going to happen when we get over there. Hopefully the twins don't do anything stupid like prank any of the professors or flirt with Zoey. I cringed at the possibility of those things.


End file.
